


Bumping Into Trouble

by ahunmaster



Series: God AU [48]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Human, Blood, F/M, Genderbending, Gods, Het, Human, Scary, Tension, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6335035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tailgate meets Whirl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bumping Into Trouble

Tailgate quietly walked past a few servants in the halls of the Underworld.  It was a bit gloomy, but it was still a magnificent place.  It definitely held some air of importance, not including the fact that the Council met here regularly.  But it was still a bit awkward having servants bowing to her every time she passed by them on her walk through.  
  
Cyclonus had come with her earlier, but he was not there at the moment.  He was at a meeting right now, promising her it would be short and that they would be on their way soon.  Still, Tailgate grew bored just sitting out there and playing with her feet. She had been out there for almost an hour. She figured that she could just have a quick look around this rather dark world before coming back to the room. Besides, sometimes Cyclonus's meetings - even when he said they would be short - could last for hours. Usually, as Cyclonus put it, when no one could make up their damn minds about what to do.  
  
So, she was currently wandering around. The place was rather grand. A bit intimidating, but grand, nonetheless. And a lot of people were down here currently... Well, living people, anyway. Scripture had made it seem that the Underworld was a place for the souls of dead to roam endlessly, like zombies. And while that was somewhat true, there were plenty of living people about too. Mainly servants though. And the occasional god or goddess who was there on business.  
  
Tailgate turned the corner and walked down a different hall. This one was filled with all sorts of weaponry hanging from the walls. Swords, spears, shields, knives... It was rather fascinating. Not to mention impressive. Still, she knew better than to get too close. The last thing she wanted to do was knock something down and have it break. Or get herself hurt.  
  
As she stepped a little closer to look at the design on the handle of a knife, she failed to notice a figure coming into the hallway behind her.   "Well, this is a surprise.  Never thought I'd see someone as weak as you around here.  Where'd the hell did you wander off from?"  
  
Nearly jumping up and hitting the knife she was looking at, Tailgate turned to the man approaching her.  Or rather the god.  
  
His tall figure made it quite obvious.  Towering over her, but not as tall as Cyclonus.  A long, sleek black ponytail was kept back in a low pony tail.  And that was the only normal thing about him.  His left eye was missing, well, more like completely gone with about a good part of his upper left face.  And his body.... Covenant of Primus and all, no being could survive such grave wounds from the scars covering his bare chest and all.  But the most intimidating aspect of him was his right arm.  It wasn't there, having been torn apart in the Great God War (as she would learn much later) and replaced with a blade.  
  
The God stopped before her to stare her down.  "So, who the heck are ya, little human, and what are you doing sneaking around the Underworld like this?"  
  
The petite woman felt weak looking up at such an intimidating figure, but managed to get out a few words, "...I-I-I'm sorry, y-y-your-"  
  
"Oh, don't start with that fucking bullcrap frivolousness.  It's just Whirl, the God of Craft and the most fucking best warrior god in existence.  Most just know me as-" he brought his blade arm up to right by her face, "-Swish, swish, stab."  
  
"...I-I didn't m-mean to i-i-insult you, my-Whirl.  Sir..."  
  
"Ah, don't worry about it.  Cutting up little humans like you are no fun.  Speaking of which," he finally pulled back his blade only to bend down and study over her face, "Why _are_ you here, human?"  
  
"I-I-I c-came here with... my lord."  Tailgate remembered Cyclonus warning her about speaking of their relationship to suspicious individuals and since this god didn't seem to know, she figured she could get away with that little white lie.  
  
"Your lord?  Hmm, didn't know there was a god who had humans living with em here.  Us gods usually keep their human pets in their homes or back in the real world.  Hmm, now who would be dumb enough to bring a little breakable doll like you here?"  
  
Shoot, she had hoped that would be enough to satisfy the wild God.  Apparently not, for he seemed more interested in her; his face leaned in more to take a good look at her.  
  
"Hmm, well the only gods here other than myself are the Council, maybe about half a dozen gods, and some no-name lesser deities.  I know the lesser guys keep their pets in the human world; they don't dare bring them here."  
  
His disfigured face was barely an inch away, his good left hand rubbing his chin before coming up to hold her chin up.  
  
"You ain't the prettiest human out there, but I can see where someone might like someone like you.  The other gods, well, besides the Council, the punks that I know who are here at the moment would have to be idiots to bring their little toy with them.   Or, at least I think so... you said they were your lord?"  
  
"...Y-Yes-"  
  
"That knocks off the Everyone-Needs-Love broad, crazy-PMS-Meg's bitch, and I think two of the others... wait a minute, those fuckers usually mark their women, why didn't I fucking think of that?"  
  
Tailgate nearly screamed as his hand left her chin to grab her dress, pushing her back a bit and exposing her bust a little more as he stared down there.  Then her sight blurred as he swirled her to the right, then to the left.  "Ah... ooo-oh-ho-ho."  
  
Whirl chuckled as he came across the mark imprinted on her back right shoulder, a crescent moon with mist encircling it before dipping down her back for a bit, glimmered in the dim hallway's lightening.  He was a bit pissed off for having missed it, but he wasn't the keenest on this stuff.  Plus, its 'signal' or whatever usually went over his head.  One of the benefits of his insanity, as he realized in glee.  
  
"You're his little harlot, aren't ya?"  
  
Oh no, this didn't sound good.  Tailgate felt ice travel through her body as he turned her back for her to get a full view of his smiling face. At least, she thought he was smiling.  It was a bit hard to tell with the scars and disfigurement.  
  
"I had heard something going around about that stick-in-his-ass fucker getting a little toy to play with, but I didn't think his dick could go up for someone like you." He leaned in again to give her another good look over, "You must have some very _interesting_ talents if he would willing bed with you every night.  What were you before our God of the Night snatched you up?"  
  
Primus above, he was looking at her so... Tailgate felt naked and so unprotected from his gaze.  It was a miracle she even got out a word let alone a sentence.  "I-I was... the daughter of a... h-head priest who s-served Cyclonus..."  
  
A dark smirk crawled up on the god's face, making Tailgate pale in fright as she could feel herself starting to tremble. "You know, it's considered a crime to lie to the gods. I don't think you're telling me everything... That's pretty rude, don't you think?"  
  
"I-I... I don't-"  
  
"Mr. Stick-Up-His-Ass isn't one for status... And you're not that prettiest human out there. So tell me." He brought out his blade in front of her again, Tailgate's blood freezing in her veins as he brought it to her dress. Primus, the blade was shining it was so sharp... She swallowed as he lightly stabbed into the fabric, threatening to pull it up. "What kind of services do you provide for him, you little minx?"  
  
Tailgate felt all the color drain from her face as she stared at the madman. Her spine turned to liquid as she found herself trembling hard, unable to utter a word or move a muscle. She just stared at the smiling wild god in terror, unable to utter a sound as the blade seemed to pull up higher and ripping her dress more.  "C-C-Cy-"  
  
"He ain't here to save your pretty little self, human.  Maybe if you show me what you keep hidden down there," he glanced down to her other private parts as his blade caused her dress to fall further down, "I won't have to cut up your cute little face, eh doll?"  
  
Before he could say another word or lift his blade up even further, a hand gripped the bare blade to stop its progress.  As blood started to trickle down the hand, it pulled the blade away from Tailgate and threw it to the side, causing the God of Craft to lose his balance and fall onto his side.  Tailgate was still frozen in fear as the hand came back to pull her to a body, one she quickly recognized.  
  
"C-Cyclonus-?"  
  
"... _What are you doing, Whirl?_ "  
  
The fallen god chuckled as the God of Night stared him down, holding the disheveled human to his torso, "Just talkin' with your little human there.  Never figured you to take one for pleasure."  
  
Tailgate could feel the growl crawling through her lover's chest as he pulled her closer.  "You best watch what you say, _Whirl_ , before you lose your other arm."  
  
"Is that a challenge there, Cyclonus?" The other god smugly said as he managed, though a bit shakily, to stand up.  
  
"It's a warning.  For what will happen if you try anything like this again to what's mine."  
  
The God of Night stood up fully and turned away, holding Tailgate tightly to him as he walked away from the other's rude remarks shouted at his back.  It was a risky move to show your back to a psychotic like Whirl, but even the God of Craft was not that insane to try anything stupid in the halls of the Underworld.  Especially not with Megatron within short distance in these halls.  
  
Once they were far enough away from the other, Cyclonus finally calmed down enough to start comforting the now shaking Tailgate in his arms.  "Forgive me, Tailgate.  I should have come sooner."  
  
She didn't respond, only tightening her hug that reached around his neck.  
  
Placing a kiss to her head, Cyclonus knew he would have to be more careful when taking his lover with him outside their home.  He thought that at least the halls of the Underworld would be safe enough, but if Whirl was willing to go this far in Megatron's own territory...  
  
He best make plans for her protection next time around.  Perhaps he would finally indulge on Bombrush's offer to 'entertain' his lady like he did his son's.  He would just have to deal with the God's constant flirtation with his lover.  
  
It was at least better than Whirl's insanity...


End file.
